


The Wonderwall filk

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Episode: s02e05 Pressure Point, Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Fi and Steve Kilbane</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wonderwall filk

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).
> 
> Original Author's Note: 
> 
> Oasis' Wonderwall always struck me as being a good subject for Pressure Point, since it's got start and end sections to the song, and changes from "you're going to do this" to "you didn't manage to", and has the right tone. A lot of the lyrics even fitted in, I thought.  
> This was the first filk Fi and I (Steve Kilbane) did at Redemption '01. Fi sang beautifully as ever, and I completely butchered the first two verses. Oh well.

Today  
Is gonna be the day  
We're fin'lly gonna take Control.  
We'll start  
By tearing out its heart  
And leaving it without a soul  
I don't believe that anybody  
Has as good a chance  
As we have now

Last chance  
To choose another dance  
Before the piper must be paid.  
I know  
It's only one blow  
But with it many will be saved  
I don't believe that anybody  
Has as good a chance  
As we have now

And I have brought you closer than I told you  
If you leave there's no way I can hold you  
There are many people who would like to be as free  
But they don't know how

But maybe  
You're gonna be the ones that aid me  
And after all  
You think I'm wonderful

(pause, drums)

Today  
Was gonna be the day  
I was gonna prove I was right  
Instead  
(I) Left you lying dead  
Looking out of lifeless eyes  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do  
About it now

And all the time I thought the risk was worth it  
If anyone, I'm the one deserves it  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
But it's too late now

But maybe  
You wouldn't be the one to blame me  
After all  
You were so gentle

But maybe  
You wouldn't be the one to blame me  
And through it all  
I was such a fool


End file.
